


The Soul Stone

by Fan_Fun



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Fun/pseuds/Fan_Fun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soul stone is a stone that gets broken in half at the birth of a child. One half stays with the child, while the other gets sent to that child's soul mate. Castiel knew this for it was partly his idea, and he thought the system worked perfectly. That was until, Cas got one himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Touch

Castiel had never gotten one before. He felt whole and yet like half of him was missing as he turned it in his hand. It sparkled and shined like nothing he had ever seen. Cas had no clue what to do with it, should he put it into a shoe box and throw it into the back of his closet, or should he keep it into his pocket and stare at it every chance he got? (Castiel loved the way the color matched his eyes)

“Hey Cas, whatcha got there?” Anna had flown to the same cloud Cas was sitting on.

“Oh nothing,” He quickly shoved the brilliant blue half stone into his pocket. “Just something that kinda, I don’t know showed up today.”

Anna sighed as she flopped down on the cloud next to Castiel landing face down. “I’ve got a problem,”

Castiel turned toward her but just kept thinking about the stone. “What is it Anna,”

“I just feel weighted down from always following these orders, no matter how cruel, stressful, and unjust they are. Sometimes, I just, I want to be able to make my own choices….”

At this point in the conversation, Castiel had started to drift off and concentrate on only the stone. _Who could this possible be from? Why have I never gotten one before? What is so different about now?_

“Castiel, are you even **listening** to me?” Castiel could hear the annoyance in her voice. “I listened to you and your problems when you were feeling stressed. I even almost fell trying to save your ass when you almost _fell_ for Balthazar just yesterday.”

“I know, I know, and I thank you,” Cas was interrupted by his thoughts going back to the sparkly stone.

“Cas, I really need to talk to you, I need to get these things off my chest. I don’t know what to do any more.” She sat up and looked Castiel in the eyes. Castiel didn’t realize that she was even talking, for his mind had drifted once again.

Anna shook her head, turned, and flew away.

“I’m sorry…..” He tried, but it was too late Anna was gone.

Cas pulled out the stone and started to turn it in his hands once again. _Who could this possibly belong to?_ Cas mind wandered. _Could this be a joke? Could this be from Michael as a test?  I did almost fall. Yes, that’s what it is. It’s a test from Michael, to see where my loyalties lie._ As Cas thought this, he slipped the stone in his pocket.

After about a moment of frantically trying NOT to think about the beautiful, shiny, smooth, half stone.

_But maybe, just maybe, it wasn’t from Michael. And maybe, it was from someone, someone who is looking for a soul mate to fit with the other half of this stone._

_  
_


	2. The Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets a job from Samandriel that has a pretty drastic outcome.

Castiel kept the stone, if not on his person, then within arm’s reach for years. He went through his days wondering, _should I continue with this path? Should I do everything I’m told, even when I **know** that it is wrong._

 

The only thing that kept him sane and alive, was that stupid stone. And yes, Cas thought the blue half stone was **_very_** , stupid. All he could think about was the wonderful, shimmering, lightish-blue, half stone.

 

Cas heard a flutter of wings and quickly shoved the stone, in his hands, into his coat pocket.

 

“Castiel, you are drifting again” Samandriel had swooped down to see Castiel staring blankly over the clouds. “I have a new assignment.” He handed Cas a folder with papers inside.

 

Castiel sighed as he took the papers. “I just finished one earlier today.”

 

“This one is important and a rush, go now and fly swiftly.” Samandriel flew away. Cas pulled the stone once again out of his pocket and turned it in his hand.

 

_Maybe I should just forget about it, it could have just been a mistake._ He just put the stone in his pocket once more, looked at the papers in the folders, and fluttered off.

 

 

Castiel took one more glance at the papers as he landed. It was still light outside but just barely and Cas was standing on the sidewalk in front of a beautiful white house.

 

 

_This is just another job. This is just another meaningless, stupid, job. Why am I even doing this shit anymore? At this point, it’s just ridiculous. I have been running around, doing meaningless ‘jobs’ for centuries. Just this last one, after this one last job, I’m done. I will find Balthazar, live a happy life, and I’m will be done for good._

 

As he thought this, Cas sighed with relief, and started walking toward the house.

 

Castiel approached the house and was not 15 when there was a slight vibration. He stopped suddenly and very abruptly. _What is that strange feeling?_

 

He moved his hands over his chest and under trench coat to try and find the source of the persisting vibrations. After some failure, Cas started patting his pockets ending up on the one the soul stone is in.

 

_So it’s the stone that is causing this feeling._ He took the vibrating stone out of pocket and starting rotating it in his hand out of habit. After a bit of staring down at his precious rock he slipped it back into his pocket and decided to deal with the odd feeling it was creating.

 

Cas decided to forget about it and continue with the job. He took a few more steps toward the house and had to stop again for the vibrating got even stronger.

 

He took the stone once more from his pocket and looked at it, turning it over in his hand, and examining it.

 

_This is very strange. Why does it keep happening? I just want to finish this job and be done. Is that too much to ask for?_

With those thoughts fresh in his mind, Castiel threw the stone in his pocket and stormed toward the house. He shoved the temptation to take the soul stone out of his pocket to the back of his mind, which was quite hard because the vibrating grew stronger with each step.

 

One of the lights came on in the house. _Have I really spent enough time on that stupid stone that it is already dark?_ Cas thought this as he became invisible.

 

He made his way to the front door, but before he touched the handle, it opened. Cas quickly stepped to the side as a flustered looking young boy rushed out carrying a baby.

 

Castiel just stood shocked as what looked like their father came out screaming and picked up the two kids. There was a small explosion as some of the windows blew out.

 

The stone was vibrating like crazy. Cas looked down to see his entire pocket vibrating. _What the hell just happened?_


End file.
